Chewing Gum
by daisygirl101
Summary: That sticky pink substance just fascinated him to no end.


Just chewing gum and writing this one (:

This was typed on an iPad, so I apologize for any mistakes I missed.

Once Upon a Time © ABC

* * *

><p>Her lips moved up and down slightly as she gazed over the menu. I forced myself to focus on my own menu. Her jawbones bobbed along as she continued to chew the substance. It was pink and looked rather sticky. Occasionally, her lips would purse together and she would blow this strange bubble with the substance.<p>

Sometimes, the sticky pink goo would get stuck on the edge of her mouth, and she would swirl her tongue around her lips in attempt to return the goo to her mouth. I bit my lip. _Focus, Killian. Focus._

"I think I'll get a grilled cheese," she finally spoke. I nodded slowly. She looked up at me with a small smirk. "Okay, what's on your mind, Killian?" Emma asked. I looked up and replied.

"Nothing, love," I said with a smirk. She raised an eyebrow.

"You haven't said anything since we sat down," she replied. "Typically you're chatting me up like you haven't spoken in years."

"Just thinking about what to eat," I replied, giving her a mischievous look and licking my lips. She chuckled.

"Maybe I would suggest something on the menu," she replied, shoving the menu in my face. I set it down and stared at her.

"Perhaps I would ask for something off menu?" I questioned, licking my lips once again. Emma's cheeks reddened ever so slightly and went to reply when Ruby walked over.

"Ready to order?" Ruby asked, looking between Emma and I. She too was chewing the strange pink substance. I watched her mouth move as she chewed the sticky stuff. _Emma is definitely sexier. _

"Uh, yeah. I'll have a grilled cheese," Emma replied and handed her menu to Ruby. Both of the girls looked to me, waiting for my order.

"Same thing for me," I said, handing over my menu. Ruby nodded.

"And two hot chocolates," Emma added quickly. Ruby gave a smile and walked off.

The bell over the door chimed and in walked Henry. I turned my head to watch him walk over until he slid in next to Emma, who looked at him with confusion.

"Hey kid. What're you doing here?" Emma asked curiously.

"School let out at noon today. It's Friday. You forget," Henry said with a smile and a small laugh. Emma's eyes widened and she swore under her breath.

"Oh crap, Henry, I'm so sorry!" Emma slumped in her seat and sighed. Henry laughed.

"Mom. It's okay," he started, "I don't mind. I'm not mad. I kinda figured you were here since you had a date," Henry explained, putting emphasis on 'date'. He looked across the table to me. "Hi Killian," he finally said.

"Hello lad," I replied with a smile. I treated Henry like a son; his presence was never a problem.

"Hey Mom, do you have a quarter?"

"A quarter?" Emma replied. "Yeah, sure, hold on." She began digging through that bag she deemed her 'purse'. She produced a silver coin after some time. Henry stood with a smile and thanked his mother.

I watched him go over to a strange machine filled with different colored balls. Henry put the quarter in somewhere, and a green ball swirled down the machine and into a small slot. Henry picked the green ball up and popped it in his mouth with a smile. He walked back over to our table to say goodbye before explaining that he would head home to Mary Margaret and David. He wandered out the door as I watched him go. Emma gave me a curious look before understanding.

"Oh! It's called gum. Chewing gum. It's this flavored stuff that comes in different colors and flavors. You chew it for however long you want, but after a while it loses its flavor. You can blow bubbles with it too." Emma proceeded to lean across the table slightly. "You take the gum and you flatten it against the roof of your mouth until it's mostly flat. Then you plaster it to the back of your teeth," she explained as she demonstrated each step. "Then, you take your tongue and stick it into your gum and out of your mouth, but make sure to keep the gum against your teeth while you do this. Then start blowing air and slide your tongue back into your mouth," she mumbled on. Suddenly, the gum began to inflate like a balloon. I watched until the bubble filled with her air until it popped, and she slurped the gum back into her mouth. "Like that," she finished. I nodded slowly.

"Do it again love," I begged as I leaned forward with her. She repeated the process until another bubble inflated from her mouth and popped, this time catching the edge of her mouth. Her tongue slipped out and licked the pink glob off of her mouth and continued to chew it. "Again," I asked as I watched with amusement as her mouth chewed and popped the gum. She gave a smile and chuckled lightly.

"Would you like some?" Emma offered as she sat back and reached for her purse. "I think I might have a piece of-" I interrupted her sentence and yanked her back across the table. I kissed her slowly, waiting for her to relax before nibbling on her lips. We continued to exchange spit until Ruby walked over. I leaned back with one last look at her before turning to Ruby. She placed our grilled cheeses and hot chocolates on the table with a shake of her head.

"Idiots," she mumbled as she walked away. I turned with a smirk to my girlfriend across the table.

"Well that was unexpected," Emma said with a heavy breath. I raised an eyebrow, keeping the smirk on my face. "I assume you don't still want that piece of gum..." Emma's voice trailed off until she stopped and looked at me suddenly. I could see her tongue move around in her cheek and her eyes full of confusion.

I met her eyes with a smirk as I chewed my newfound gum and popped a bubble at my girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Somewhat based on a true story :) just a bit of fluff for my Captain Swan lovers.<p>

Who else is excited for season 4?! :D :D :D


End file.
